


Ambivalent

by TheAngelicShipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Dark Eren Yeager, Guns, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rivalle - Freeform, Titan Eren Yeager, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelicShipper/pseuds/TheAngelicShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it like to point a gun at someone you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalent

Levi’s fingers brushed against the wooden handle of the pistol, feeling the smooth wood occasionally crisscrossed with scratches. Picking it up off the table, he wordlessly loaded a single bullet. He was certain he would not miss. Opening the door of his room, he was greeted by Hanji. She gave him a single nod, which he returned. For one more second, she looked at him before staring down at the floor as they walked out of the castle.   
Tucking his firearm into his belt, Levi swung onto his horse’s back, absentmindedly stroking his fingers through its dark, tangled mane. Jabbing his boot into the animal’s side, he and Hanji set off for Wall Sina. Perhaps I should talk to her. She might need something to distract her from what’s about to happen. Looking over at the rider to his right, he saw the glazed over look in her eye’s, staring into the landscape around them. She probably doesn’t want to be bothered. Damn Four-Eyes, the one time I feel like talking she doesn’t utter a word. Levi tried to drift off into his own thoughts, but his heart began to race as he listened to the sound of the horses’ hooves striking the dirt road. A buried memory pulled at his consciousness, and he was tempted to sink into what he would rather not remember. For a moment, he indulged the temptation, but regretted it immediately. He felt like he could still smell the metallic blood that had dripped slowly down his face. Dammit no. Just do what Hanji’s doing. He too stared into the distance, looking up at the sky. A gray layer of clouds obscured the sun, and even on horseback, Levi could feel how deathly still the air was. Like before a storm.   
When they rode through the gate of Wall Sina, Levi realized just how close it was to happening. Was he dreading it? Looking forward to it? If you are going to do this, then you have to be convinced. You can’t walk in there and piss yourself. As they approached the square, Levi could hear the din of the crowd echoing off of the stone buildings. Knowing what they were cheering about made it difficult, even for him, to keep up his typical emotionless veneer. This has to be done. Remember what he did. Remember how he destroyed everything you ever worked for. He and Hanji dismounted at the edge of the crowd. Someone turned, and when they saw Levi, their face twisted with fanatical joy. Levi’s stomach dropped. When the rest of the crowd noticed Levi, their fervor increased, their noise pounding in his ears. A couple of the Military Police herded the throng of people, allowing Levi to step into the courtyard. Wooden gallows loomed over him, and he could see the thin trail of blood leading to the chains in the center of the circle of people. 

There he was. At first, seeing Eren lying on the ground, weak and helpless, pulled at Levi. He wanted to run towards him, to keep him safe, to get him away from the swarm of people baying for his blood. It was as if what he had done didn’t matter at all. But when Eren looked up at him, green eyes fierce and defiant, it all came rushing back.   
Rain pelted down on Levi’s head, matting his dark hair. Titans had surrounded the right flank of the expedition, where both Eren and Levi were stationed. Eren had transformed before Levi could say a word, letting out a fierce roar that echoed over the flat land. Shouting to his squad to protect Eren, Levi rode off to warn Erwin of the threat. Looking back at Mikasa spinning through the air, dropping titans like flies. Levi was reassured. Everything would be fine until he got back. After all, there was no way Armin or Mikasa would let anything get near Eren.  
Hanji alongside him, Levi hurried back to his squad. Blinking through the rain, he could hardly see anything in front of him. He didn’t see Mikasa until he heard the crack. Yanking the horse’s reins, he looked down. Mikasa’s gray eyes stared blankly up at him, her front covered in blood. The last expression she would ever display was a strange shock, her eyes widened. Hanji shouted to Levi from a dozen feet away. “What is it Levi?!” Before he responded he drew his weapons, swords at the ready. “Mikasa’s dead.” Hanji turned her ear towards him, unable to believe what she heard. “Mikasa is dead, now send up a flare and tell me if you see the others!” As Hanji loaded the flare, her rain slick fingers fumbling, Levi heard someone shout. “Over there!” He rode off, not waiting for her to respond. He’d be dammed if he let another member of his squad die.   
It was Armin, grasped in the fingers of a titan. “CAPTAIN LEVI-“He was cut off by a sickening crunch. Fingers shaking with rage, Levi shouted something at the titan, words indistinguishable over the rain’s pattering. The monster turned, and Levi froze. Eren’s green eyes looked back down at him, his mouth stained with Armin’s blood. Unable to move for a second, Levi saw Eren move, but not towards him. “HANJI!”   
Those same dark green eyes looked up at Levi now, and in a single second, he drew his gun, pointing it straight at Eren’s head.   
An MP shouted from the side.  
“ONE!”

Eren slammed her into the ground before she could move, watching as she coughed up her own blood. Spitting at the shifter, Levi screamed “Did you actually listen to Annie!?”

“TWO!”

 

Eren smiled at him, and Levi grappled onto his neck, raising his swords. 

“THREE!”

He could see Jean, or what remained of him, lying next to Hanji on the wet muddy ground. 

“FOUR!”

Connie was sprawled on his back; nothing remained of Sasha,

“FIVE!”

Hanji was trying to push herself back onto her feet, but her arm seemed hopelessly shattered.

“SIX!”

He couldn’t help but remember his other squad, all lying dead, and the titan shifter standing over them.

“SEVEN!”

But he remember Eren’s smile, his laugh, his eyes that once didn’t glimmer with nothing but hate.

“EIGHT!”

Levi couldn’t let Hanji die, he couldn’t let Eren get to the rest of the Scouts, he couldn’t let Mikasa and Armin die in vain.  
“NINE!”

Levi screamed as he sliced into the flesh of Eren’s shoulder, missing his neck.  
“TEN!”

He would make this bastard pay.

 

“FIRE!”

Finger wrapped around the trigger, Levi fired the gun, the roar of the crowd vanishing until all he could hear was the bang and one word coming from the boy chained in front of him. 

“PLEASE!” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Levi did not miss.


End file.
